orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Interregnum Part VI
Official Summary Freya must fight for her life against a twisted mockery of her former friend, as the Discovery Club burns. Detailed Recap Freya and Seamus bring Excalibur to the Blind Bulldog pub. The bartender offers to contact the representatives of the church, Scotland Yard, and the Discovery Club. Seamus, bloody and sweaty from the fight, cleans himself up; Freya attempts to nap. She's shortly awakened by a knock at the door. It's a ragged messenger boy, halfway incoherent, with a "delivery from the master" for Freya. Inside a hat box, she finds a severed finger with a ring she recognizes as one of Myron Sinclair's, and a cold, formal note signed by Granville instructing them to bring the sword to the Discover Club for an exchange. She reels from the revelation that Granville is alive, and that he has become cruel and malicious. She realizes he must be a vampire. Seamus sadly says they cannot possibly exchange such a powerful and significant item for one man's life, particularly when it would then be in the hands of an evil person such as Granville. Freya argues that she must do something to try to save Myron. Sir Alfred Spencer arrives, having paid the barman to notify him of any updates before the bishop or inspector. He suggests that he can get Myron out magically, but they must use the sword as bait. Special Inspector Haversford arrives, and Seamus withholds the fact that they've acquired the sword, simply telling him they're making progress on the investigation. The next night, they go to the Discovery Club at the appointed time. Seamus and Spencer wait outside while Freya approaches alone with Excalibur. A thrall unbars the door to let her in. Others are dousing the place with lamp oil. Lars Keswick greets her, dressed in a pinstripe suit with long tails, a top hat, and clown makeup. She asks him if he's intending to burn the place down, and he admits that he is -- but then makes her forget their conversation. As she ascends the stairs, she can no longer perceive the oil soaking the carpet and walls. In Sir Harlan Maxfield's office, she finds Myron tied to a chair, Bella holding a piano wire around Myron's throat, and Granville striking an intimidating pose. Upon seeing Granville for the first time since his apparent death, she feels a complicated mix of emotions -- despair at what he's obviously become, but also reflexive happiness despite herself. But when he speaks, she realizes he is a completely different person now, with no trace of her friend remaining. She signals for Faris to sneak out and give Spencer the go-ahead for his part of the plan. Granville calls Freya a thief, and Freya insists his claim on Excalibur ended when he died. He commands her to bring him the sword, and she can do nothing but obey. Suddenly, in a dazing flash of light, Spencer teleports into the room, and then teleports out again with Myron. This disruption breaks Freya free of Granville's spell. Quotes * "My name was not engraved on it, but my soul was." - Granville Moore Music Credits * VektorMusik - Auld Lang Syne * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Myuu - The Order’s Theme * Naoya Sakamata - Bloody Girl * Eslam Ghazal - The Rains of Castamere * Kevin MacLeod - Trio for Piano Violin and Viola * Kevin MacLeod - Erik Satie - Gymnopedie No 3 * Kevin MacLeod - Spacial Winds * Natus - Rough * KNevlexion - Abode of Darkness * Darren Curtis - Soul’s Departure * Myuu - Down the Rabbit Hole * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 104: Interregnum Part VI Category:Episode